warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tigerclaw's Fury/Cliffnotes
*Tigerclaw is being exiled from ThunderClan by Bluestar. **When asked to explain himself, Tigerclaw calls Bluestar weak and claims that he would have made ThunderClan strong. **Bluestar questions how many would have died for it and orders him to be killed should he ever set foot in the territory again. *He asks Darkstripe, Longtail, and Dustpelt to join him in his quest to become leader. **All three refuse, horrified by his past actions and disloyalty. *Tigerclaw leaves, vowing revenge on all of the ThunderClan cats. **He vows to himself that he will come back for his kits, Bramblekit and Tawnykit. *A voice in his head mocks him for being defeated and disappointing his mentor, Thistleclaw. **He thinks of the ways the battle went wrong, blaming his allies and RiverClan's intervention. *He settles in a patch of moss and tends to his belly wound, thinking that ThunderClan is weak and doesn't deserve his leadership. **The voice in his head returns and reminds him how his father Pinestar had betrayed the Clan to live as a kittypet. *He packs his wound with leaf mulch and sets out, scheming. **Tigerclaw decides that his destiny lay in another Clan, and that he would crush his former Clanmates the next time he battled them. *Tigerclaw feels the air becoming colder around him and continues moving, not wanting to see ThunderClan's pity when they saw him still within the territory during evening patrol. *He heads for the Treecut Place and crawls inside a wooden den. **He falls asleep, despite the rumbling in his belly. **He has a nightmare, where he was burning with Fireheart and Bluestar chasing him. *He awakes, and drinks before spotting a blackbird and trying to hunt. **He fails at catching the bird, but does manage to catch a mouse. *He exits the den, trots along the border and catches the scent of his allies that had fled during the battle. *Tigerclaw notices a blood trail of the rogues that had attacked ThunderClan earlier, and follows it. His tracking leads him to Clawface, Blackfoot, Tangleburr, Stumpytail, and Snag. **They greet him fearfully and Tigerclaw feels satisfied that they would do anything he asked. **They tell him Mowgli fled, and Tigerclaw hopes his hadn't misplaced his faith in him. *Clawface offers Tigerclaw a mouse loin, which he devours, relishing in his power. *Seeing that they needed more prey, Tigerclaw sends his strongest warriors, Tangleburr and Snag, on a hunting patrol. *Blackfoot asks about his belly wound, but Tigerclaw snaps at him. *Blackfoot also adds that ThunderClan had fought much fiercer than he had expected, especially Fireheart. **Tigerclaw becomes angry and promises to train more cats to take on ThunderClan again and kill Fireheart once and for all. *Tigerclaw wakes up and carefully steps out of the thicket where he had slept the night before with the other cats. *Snag appears and asks about the morning patrol, to which Tigerclaw replies that it had not come back yet, but the group needed to move. *Tangleburr exits the thicket and Tigerclaw tells her that they were going to enter ShadowClan territory. *Tigerclaw and his group cross the Thunderpath onto the edge of ShadowClan territory. **They face a clump of trees that according to Clawface are impenetrable, but Blackfoot shows them a way through. *They find that the territory on the other side looks much like ThunderClan territory. **They begin to make nests and a new camp. **Tigerclaw worries if they see him as their real leader, and orders them to hurry up with the camp, as they were beginning training the next day. *Tigerclaw trains with Snag, Stumpytail, and Clawface. *Blackfoot and Tangleburr have been missing, and Tigerclaw questions their whereabouts. **Stumpytail admits that they had been taking turns watching ShadowClan, and defends them when Tigerclaw protests that they are no longer his Clanmates. *Tigerclaw goes after Blackfoot and Tangleburr and spots the two near the ShadowClan border. *The two admit to have been checking on their former Clanmates from ShadowClan. **ShadowClan is revealed to have undergone a terrible sickness and that the warriors are too weak to hunt. **He takes advantage of their loyalty to their former Clanmates and waits for the next patrol. *A patrol consisting of Fernshade, Deerfoot, and Boulder appear from the bushes, confronting the rogues. **Tangleburr tells them of the group, but when questioned about the attack, Blackfoot steers the conversation to the sickness. **Fernshade tells them about the terrible sickness, and Deerfoot interrupts her, wary of the group. **Tangleburr suggests hunting for ShadowClan, but Tigerclaw and Deerfoot both protest, the former taking the Tangleburr and Blackfoot back to their camp. *Tigerclaw dreams of fighting Fireheart with shadowy cats fighting alongside him. *He takes this as an omen from StarClan, predicting that ShadowClan would be the one help him destroy Fireheart. *Tigerclaw interrupts a ShadowClan patrol consisting of Rowanberry, Dawncloud, and Flintfang to offer helping ShadowClan catch food. **The cats are uncertain, but accept his offer. **The rogues immediately begin to hunt for ShadowClan. *Tigerclaw's band of rogues are lead by Boulder to ShadowClan's camp, which reeks of sickness. **Nightstar and Runningnose greet them warmly. *It is revealed that the former ShadowClan deputy, Cinderfur, died from an infected rat. **Cinderfur was also revealed to be the cause of the spreading sickness throughout the Clan. *Runningnose states that he is the new deputy since Nightstar is too weak to appoint a new one. *Tigerclaw thinks of the power he has gained from helping ShadowClan as the rogues leave the camp *The next day, Tigerclaw sets out to find Mowgli in the Twolegplace. **Mowgli is finally found and he swears his loyalty to Tigerclaw. **Tigerclaw brings him back to the rest of the rogues. *The rogues become cautious at the appearance of Mowgli. *Tangleburr reveals that the group was invited by a ShadowClan to hunt with them the next day. **Tigerclaw feels pleased at ShadowClan's mercy and accepts the offer. *Tigerclaw leads a hunting patrol consisting of Webfoot, Oakpaw, Russetfur, and Darkflower and Tangleburr. *They return to ShadowClan camp. **Tigerclaw is questioned by some ShadowClan warriors about his decision to leave ThunderClan *Tigerclaw calls his group to leave. Many cats, including Runningnose and Cedarheart, are sad to see them go and insist they return the next day. **He congratulates himself on winning their dependence *Another patrol consisting of Russetfur, Ratscar, Clawface, and Whitethroat is organized. **Tigerclaw suggests that the patrol goes hunting different prey— from ThunderClan. ***Whitethroat is appalled and is reluctant to go ***Clawface tells Tigerclaw of the rumour that Whitethroat and Littlecloud had been sheltered in ThunderClan *They enter ThunderClan territory via the tunnel *Tigerclaw catches a mouse and his patrol is shocked at his speed. *Mousefur, Runningwind, and Thornclaw are patrolling the border. **Tigerclaw orders his group to attack them. *Tigerclaw attacks Runningwind and kills him instantly. **Mousefur and Thornclaw run back to their camp to fetch help. **The rest of the patrol is horrified that Tigerclaw killed Runningwind. *Tigerclaw notices that Whitethroat stays back to grieve for Runningwind. **Tigerclaw warns him that he is no longer trusted. *Whitethroat begins crossing the Thunderpath where a monster runs him over. **Fireheart is devastated, and attacks Tigerclaw. *Blackfoot appears with many healthy ShadowClan cats, including Russetfur and Ratscar. **Mowgli attacks Fireheart, who has wriggled free from Tigerclaw's grasp. *Graystripe rips into Tigerclaw's belly while he is unaware. Tigerclaw is baffled, as Graystripe is a RiverClan cat. **Tigerclaw realizes that RiverClan is allying with ThunderClan against them. **Fireheart and Graystripe attack Tigerclaw together, but he manages to free himself. *Tigerclaw runs toward Clawface and Russetfur, who had already retreated to the edge of the Thunderpath. *He claims that they were attacked without provocation and to tell the rest of ShadowClan to avenge Whitethroat. **ShadowClan agrees to destroy ThunderClan. *Tigerclaw finds himself in the Place of No Stars. **He meets a she-cat named Mapleshade, who reveals to have been the one speaking to him in his thoughts. ***She explains that ShadowClan needs a powerful leader, and Tigerclaw is the best one to fulfil that role. ***Tigerclaw tries to run after her to get more answers, but she disappears. *He wakes up to see Stumpytail and Blackfoot and immediately leads the group to the ShadowClan camp *Runningnose reveals to Tigerclaw that Nightstar had died the night before. **Mapleshade warns Tigerclaw that this is his moment to start becoming leader and to be careful. *Tigerclaw states that Runningnose should wait until he receives a message from StarClan before picking a new leader, and he agrees. **Runningnose starts a Clan meeting to inform the Clan about a vigil for Nightstar and that he will take place as leader until StarClan gives him a sign. *Tigerclaw proposes to work within ShadowClan's camp to hunt and train with them. **ShadowClan agrees and Mapleshade tells Tigerclaw to remember the feeling of power. *Tigerclaw organizes cats to battle train and hunting patrols. **Many ShadowClan cats are reluctant to follow his orders. *He goes with the cats who are battle training to observe their fighting skills **Tigerclaw tells Tallpoppy and Flintfang to train with their claws unsheathed. ***Tallpoppy notes that Brokenstar made them train the same way. ***Tigerclaw becomes irritated and injures her leg when they don't unsheathe their claws *Tigerclaw tells the Clan that he shares his grief of Nightstar with them. *Flattered, Runningnose asks Tigerclaw's group to join them in ShadowClan and he accepts. *Tigerclaw gives Snag and Mowgli their warriors names; Jaggedtooth and Nightwhisper. *He sits vigil with ShadowClan and scorns Nightstar in his thoughts, promising to make ShadowClan strong once again. *Clawface informs Tigerclaw that the forest on the other side of the Thunderpath is on fire. **He runs to the border and orders Nightwhisper to stay while he goes to check out the damage *Tigerclaw goes near the ThunderClan camp to see the fire's damage. **He is disgusted that Fireheart is leading the Clan to safety and hopes that he hadn't become deputy. **He is relieved to see that Goldenflower and Tawnykit were unharmed. *The ThunderClan cats are in a state of panic, and they soon discover that Bramblekit, Patchpelt, and Halftail are missing. **Fireheart and Yellowfang go back to camp to save them. **Tigerclaw watches in distress as Fireheart saves Bramblekit. ***He notes that Fireheart's saving Bramblekit changes nothing, and that he will still kill him. *Tigerclaw is training some apprentices and Runningnose thanks him for his loyalty. *Runningnose discusses with Tigerclaw that he is worried about the Gathering since ShadowClan is leaderless. **Tigerclaw insists to keep an eye out for anything that might be considered a sign. *ShadowClan worries about finding a leader before the Gathering. *Runningnose notices a claw at the bottom of a rock and states that the moon seems to have made stripes on it like a tiger's pelt. **He names Tigerclaw the new leader of ShadowClan. *Tigerclaw returns to Jaggedtooth, whose paw is bleeding where a claw had been pulled. **Tigerclaw decides that he owes Jaggedtooth nothing and will not make him deputy. *Tigerclaw is satisfied to hear the chanting of his new name, Tigerstar. Category:Cliffnotes Category:Novellas Category:Tigerclaw's Fury